ttmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гумбрум 7, Гүнбрүм 7, Виноград 7, Изюм 7, Узэм 7, Rgun-'brum 7, Ргун-'брум-бдун-па, rGun-‘brum bdun-pa
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Гумбрум 7, Гүнбрүм 7, Виноград 7, Изюм 7, Узэм 7 Rgun-'brum 7, rGun-‘brum bdun-pa, rGUN-’BRUM-7(1) (Guen-doom) – GRAPE 7(1), rGUN-’BRUM-7(2) – GRAPE 7(2), rgun 'brum bdun pa Ргун-'брум-бдун-па Са-чху-ма-тхуб-кйи-сман རྒུན་འབྲུམ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: rgun 'brum / THL TRANSCRIPTION: gündrum DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY grapes. dgun 'brum gyi chang is listed in Zhi-byed Coll. IV 160.2 among things unknown in Tibet, along with la du and go la. Dhongthog 336 says 'plum.' JD 96. KP3 270.3. SS 422.1. = a sa sha ta, drā kṣa, mri rdhi ka, gau bā nī, ba'i nu ma, ra sa rī, ro ldan, ma dhuu ra sa, ro mngar, ma sib. DG 206.6. Fundamentals 15.3 (Item 16). Singh 208 (Skt. drākṣā, etc.). 'grape' or 'raisin' (but sometimes 'plum'). JD 96, obviously refers to grapes and raisins. For medical uses, the most favored are the seedless yellow pea-sized grapes of India & Kashmir. Blue and black grapes are less recommended. ---- རྒུན་འབྲུམ་བདུན་པ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: rgun 'brum bdun pa '/ THL TRANSCRIPTION: gündrum dünpa DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. Prescriptions 99. Lag-len 72.1. BT 21v.5. BP 168.3. ---- 'Гүмбрүм 7, это - Yзэм-7, Гүмбрүм дүнба, Гүнбрүм 7, Ло мүгсэл-уушигны борыг арилгагч, rgun ‘brum bdun pa, རྒུན་འབྲུམ་བདུན་པ། , guen-doom, ‘Grape 7’, Padma cough formula, Padma Husten-Formel, «Состав из семи компонентов на основе плодов винограда Vitis vinifera». (текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Yзэм-7, Гүмбрүм-7, Гүмбрүм дүнба, Гүнбрүм 7, རྒུན་འབྲུམ་༧ , ло мүгсэл-уушигны борыг арилгагч, rgun ‘brum bdun pa, རྒུན་འབྲུམ་བདུན་པ། , guen-doom, ‘Grape 7’, Padma cough formula, Padma Husten-Formel, «Противовоспалительный состав из семи компонентов на основе плодов винограда Vitis vinifera для лечения заболеваний лёгких». (текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Ргун-'брум-бдун-па, Са-чху-ма-тхуб-кйи-сман Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 51. Транслитерация: Ргун-'брум-бдун-па Пропись (первый вариант): ргун-‘брум-дкар-по 100, чу-ганг 300, гур-гум 150, шинг-цха 100, шинг-мнгар 100, сэ-‘бру 150, гла-сганг 200 4 Показания: кашель, чувство распирания в груди, обильное по цвету голубоватых и липких мокрот или в легкие скйа-рбаб, проявляющееся частым кашлем и отеканием век – если этого нет, бадв легких, астма и т.п., а особенно это лекарство помогает при болезнях легких и одышке 4 Пропись (второй вариант, называемый Са-чху-ма-тхуб-кйи-сман): ргун-‘брум 3, чу-ганг 2, гур-гум 1.1, шинг-мнгар 1.8, гла-сганг 2.3, шинг-цха 1 и сэ-‘бру 2.2 с добавлением дза-ти 3, ли-ши 3 и ар-наг 3 в смеси с бу-рам 21 Показания: отеки рта, лица и лодыжек из-за борьбы жара и холода 21; возможно, это лекарство поможет при аллергии на запахи Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров rGun-‘brum bdun-pa, Виноград-7 Рецептурник из Амдо. Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова Сущность ( ngo-bo ): Вкус сладкий, сила прохладная. Не токсичное. Показания ( phan- nus ) : Устраняет одышку (астму), другие болезни легких. Противопоказания ( do-snang ): Применять с осторожностью. Источники ( sbyor-khungs ): phyi-ma ‘phrin-las rgyud. Стр. 119. ''Драгоценное Ожерелье из собранных воедино лекарственных составов, применяемых в повседневной практике (Рецептурник из Амдо.) Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова '''rGUN-’BRUM-7 (Вариант 1, 2)' Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) '82. rGUN-’BRUM-7(1) (Guen-doom) – GRAPE 7(1)' Composition: Vitis vinifera, Bambusa textilis, Carthamus tinctorius, Glycyrrhiza glabra, Cinnamomum zeylanicum, Punica granatum, Juncus amplifolius. Use and Action: cough and general pulmonary disorder, difficulty in breathing. Dosage: 2-3 gms twice or thrice daily with hot water. ---- '83. rGUN-’BRUM-7(2) – GRAPE 7(2)' Composition: Vitis vinifera, Tinospora cordifolia, Geranium sp., Terminalia chebula, Dendrobium moniliforme, Gentiana tibetica, Fritillaria delavayi. Use and Action: chronic pulmonary disorders. Dosage: 2- 3gms daily with hot water. [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Гумбрум 7 http://emchi-med.ru/gumbrum-7.html Rgun.'brum 7 (rguen.brum-7, узэм 7) гумбрум 7 Состав: rgun.'brum (rgun.'brum.nag.po, Vitis Vinifera, Diospyros sp., Grapes, узэм, Усан узэм, черный виноград), cu.gang (Bambusa Textilis, жуган, бамбук ткачей -мякоть), gur.gum (kha.che.gur.gum, Crocus sativus, Carthamus tinctorius, гургэм, шафран - рыльца), shing.mngar (shing.ngar, shing.mnar, Gluyrrhiza glabra, Licorice, чихэр евс, Урал чихэр евс, солодка - корень), мэхээр (горлец, гречиха живородящая), shing.tsha (Cinnamomum tamala, Cinnamomum zevlanicum, шинца, коричное дерево - кора), se.'bru (Punica granatum Linn, анар, гранат - плоды) (или): rgun.'brum (rgun.'brum.nag.po, Vitis Vinifera, Diospyros sp., Grapes, узэм, Усан узэм, черный виноград), cu.gang (Bambusa Textilis, жуган, бамбук ткачей - мякоть), gur.gum (kha.che.gur.gum, Crocus sativus, Carthamus tinctorius, гургэм, шафран - рыльца), shing.mngar (shing.ngar, shing.mnar, Gluyrrhi-za glabra, Licorice, чихэр евс, Урал чихэр евс, солодка - корень), gla.sgang (Geranium sp.), se.'bru (Punica granatum Linn, анар, гранат - плоды), shing.tsha (Cinnamomum tamala, Cinnamomum zeylanicum, шинца, коричное дерево - кора), ka.ra (Saccharum officinalis, сахар белый). Свойство: прохладный. Показания: астма и другие легочные заболевания. Применение: форма: капсула, сила: 500 мг, доза: три капсулы одновременно. Принимайте в полдень с кипяченой или прохладной водой. Показания: отеки рта, лица и лодыжек из-за борьбы жара и холода; возможно, это лекарство поможет при аллергии на запахи. Показания: кашель, чувство распирания в груди, обильное по цвету голубоватых и липких мокрот или в легкие скйа-рбаб, проявляющееся частым кашлем и отеканием век - если этого нет, бад-кан в] легких, астма и т.п., а особенно это лекарство помогает при болезнях легких и одышке.